gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Evidence Dash
Wasted Busted Bobcat gets away Bobcat falls in water |reward = $10,000 |unlocks = Gone Fishing Liberator |unlockedby = Arms Shortage |todo = The Prosecution has dropped the evidence! You have 1 of 6 evidence packages. The Prosecution has dropped the evidence! You have 2 of 6 evidence packages. The Prosecution has dropped the evidence! You have 3 of 6 evidence packages. The Prosecution has dropped the evidence! You have 4 of 6 evidence packages. The Prosecution has dropped the evidence! You have 5 of 6 evidence packages. The Prosecution has dropped the evidence! Leave the evidence in a car then torch the car. Now torch the car! }} Evidence Dash is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III, given by corrupt police officer Ray Machowski to protagonist Claude from the toilet block in Belleville Park, Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Ray informs Claude about knowing a rich man in the city, namely Donald Love, and somebody has pictures of him at a "morgue party", eating corpses. Ray orders Claude to get the evidence and torch the car that the pictures are in. Claude gets in a vehicle and drives to the evidence which is in a bulletproof, fireproof and explosion proof Bobcat, which is driving around Staunton Island. He then rams the Bobcat from behind and collects six images. Claude then destroys the car he used for collecting the evidence. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Ram the evidence vehicle and obtain the six images *Leave the evidence in the car *Torch the car Reward The reward for this mission $10,000. The missions Gone Fishing and Liberator are unlocked. Gallery Walkthrough EvidenceDash-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at the public toilets in Belleville Park to find Ray once again missing. EvidenceDash-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Claude looks through some stalls and tries to find Ray. EvidenceDash-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|After Claude finds the stall Ray is in, Ray tells Claude of a "real important man" he knows. EvidenceDash-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Ray informs Claude that the man he knows is involved in some legal matter and the prosecution has embarrassing evidence of the man being in some sort of a "morgue party". EvidenceDash-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Ray orders Claude to ram the prosecution's vehicle and collect all the evidence he has. EvidenceDash-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|After Claude collects all the evidence, he is tasked with getting them into a car and destroying it. EvidenceDash-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude going back to his vehicle. EvidenceDash-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude making his way to the prosecution's location. EvidenceDash-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude, about to ram the car to collect the first box of evidence. EvidenceDash-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude, shortly after collecting the first box. EvidenceDash-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|After collecting all the boxes, Claude is tasked with destroying the car he got the evidence in. EvidenceDash-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Claude, about to destroy the evidence car. EvidenceDash-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia * Sometimes the Bobcat will be a decoy, and the real Bobcat will spawn in a random place on the map. And the player will have to chase and ram it instead of the decoy car. For some reason, the driver will walk off as normal pedestrians will once the car's capsized, and it will not catch fire and explode. * Wanted Level is only attained the first time the player rams the vehicle. If it was eliminated and the bobcat is rammed again, no more police attention is gained. * The Bobcat is explosion proof, fire proof and bullet proof. * The mission can be done very quickly with a Rhino (it can be obtained without cheats before this mission during Arms Shortage). Ramming the Bobcat with a Rhino will make it explode, instantly passing the mission. There will also be no wanted level, and the evidence will be floating in the air at the point where the car was destroyed. A video of this can be seen here Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}de:Brennende Beweise es:Poca evidencia pl:Goniąc dowody Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III